What to Do, What to Say
by Mew-chi
Summary: Rated for language. OC Minari has come to find her brother. Now she and Kai are reunited. But what happens when you keep a threatening secret from your friends that soon becomes revealed? Read and review!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
**********  
  
It was dead quiet. It was only 2:00 in the morning. And the two children didn't expect what was to take place to ever happen.  
  
"Niisan."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Listen.Someone's here! I'm scared, niisan."  
  
The girl tightly pulled at her covers as the boy got up and opened the door. He looked out the abbey and saw nor heard anything. He smiled and turned back, closing the door.  
  
"There's nothing there, Ni-chan. Must've been your imagination. Now get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, remember?"  
  
The girl just pulled more tightly at her covers. The boy noticed the look on her face, and knew that she wasn't convinced. A loud noise made him forget the girl's look and turn around. He saw that the door was open and looked back at the girl. To his horror, a masked man was tightly holding the girl, his hand over her mouth. The girl's painful muffles passed through the boy's ears, and anger and fear grew inside of him.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
The man evilly laughed as another hidden man came up from behind the boy and took hold of him.  
  
"I don't think so.The girl's coming with us!"  
  
"NO!!" The boy shouted in pain as the man squeezed his little body. The boy looked fearfully at the girl, who had started to cry in pain.  
  
"Niisan!!"  
  
"Ni-chan!! Let her GO!!" The boy luckily broke free of the man's grip and kicked him in the stomach. The mad fell to his knees in pain, and the boy knocked him out by punching him in the head. He quickly turned around to help the girl, but the man was quick. He ran forward and roughly knocked the boy to the ground, blacking him out.  
  
"Heh! See you around.in hell!"  
  
The girl fearfully stared at the boy's fragile body. More tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"No!! Niisan!! Don't die!!! NIISAN!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Hehe! That was a nice prologue! Short, but nice! The 1st chapter will tell you who the boy was. It's also short! Sry, I promise the other chapters will be longer than just 3 wimpy pages! Me get very tired and lazy. Enjoy the first chapter!!  
  
Mew-chi 


	2. A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything of Beyblade. The only thing I own is me OC, Minari. I wish I owned Kai.(Kai: NANI?!?!?) Oh well! Enjoy me ficcy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mew-chi(me): Hello everyone!! Here is me first Beyblade fan ficcy!! Just to warn you all, there's gonna be an OC! ('original character' for ppl who don't know)  
  
Kouyuu: I think they already know that.  
  
Mew-chi: I don't care!! They're some retarded ppl out there reading fics, ya know! We can't forget them!!  
  
Kouyuu: ..She's gone hyper.  
  
Mew-chi: YEAH!!!! Hope u ppl enjoy me ficcy!!! I'll put up a picture of me OC soon, using Kouyuu's scanner!!  
  
Kouyuu: Nani?! Who said ur gonna use Imy/I scanner?!  
  
Mew-chi: ME, SILLY!!!!!  
  
Kouyuu: .Why, God, did you bring Iher/I as my neighbor.  
  
Mew-chi: Don't worry! You're gonna be replaced next chapter!!  
  
Kouyuu: YES!!  
  
Mew-chi: JUST KIDDING!!! You're just gonna have a partner!!  
  
Kouyuu: ...Great. Oh well, at least someone else has to bear this craziness with me.  
  
Mew-chi: ENJOY ME FICCY!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Kouyuu: Who r u gonna bring next time, anywayz?  
  
Mew-chi: MAX!!!  
  
Kouyuu: YAY!!  
  
Mew-chi: And Kai!  
  
Kouyuu: Obviously!  
  
Kai: Oh god.  
  
Max: Just go along with it. They're crazy girls.  
  
Kai: Yep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A DREAM COME TRUE  
  
**********************  
  
** I"Kai! Don't go! Please don't! No, Kai! KAI!!"/I **  
  
"NO!!"  
  
A scream was heard during the strike of midnight. Thought it didn't wake anyone up, it stirred a few of the borders sleeping in the quiet dojo. The one boy that woke up rubbed his forehead in confusion, pondering his dream.  
  
"What was that about? Damn."  
  
Kai walked outside, expecting the shining moonlight to greet him. What he saw was a cloud-filled sky. Not a single stroke of moonlight was noticeable in the sky.  
  
"Typical." Kai closed his eyes as the soft breeze passed by, the loose gray strands of hair swaying in response. He opened his eyes, finding the clouds uncovering the silver mitsuki*.  
  
"What was that dream about.? I swear I heard that voice before! But where."  
  
He turned back to go back inside the dojo, but a startling noise made Kai sharply turn around. He stared at the small yard and beyond the entrance gate, but he didn't see anything. Though he didn't see anything, Kai knew that someone, or something was there, and he was waiting for it.  
  
"Show yourself! I know your there!" Silence. Still nothing came up. Kai gave up and turned back again. An unheard noise rattled at the gate, and unexpectedly, the gate burst open. Kai gasped as he looked over his shoulder and narrowly dodged a small object. A painful scratch injured Kai as he gained his balance from the sudden attack. He gripped his arm tightly, trying to maintain the sharp pain emitting from the cut. He looked over at the open gate, but saw nothing. His eyes widened as he saw a tall shadow approach. The shadow disappeared, revealing a full figure. The figure happened to be a girl, very long hair flowing around her. Her eyes flashed opened and glared at the shocked Kai. The fear in his eyes was shown clearly to the girl, and she smirked when she noticed Kai's fear.  
  
".I've finally found you. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already."  
  
"That voice."  
  
Kai continued staring at the girl, trying not to express his fear, though it was plainly showing. The girl walked forward and glanced at the spinning blade on the ground. The blade rushed forward and flew into the girl's raised hand. The bit chip gleamed in the moonlight, catching Kai's eyes. His eyes narrowed when he saw the engraved dragon on the blade.  
  
"Infernoki."  
  
The girl smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one. "Good, I see you haven't forgotten Infernoki. We're making progress. And I hope Dranzer has improved over the long years. I'd have been disappointed if it wasn't as powerful as it is supposed to be. It Ihas/I improved, right?"  
  
Again, there was silence. The two teens stared at each other. Kai glared at the girl, not wanting to answer.  
  
"Yes. Dranzer has improved.Why have you come back?"  
  
"Oh, Kai! You didn't think that your own sister would just abandon her brother, now would you?"  
  
"Heh! I never had any siblings, so I'm the wrong person to ask."  
  
Kai turned his back, still clutching the bleeding arm. He winced at the pain, tightening his grip. He ignored the soft chuckle from the girl. He growled under his breath, wanting the girl to leave.  
  
"Why don't you just leave this place?! If you came to take me back, I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not here to take you away."  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!?!"  
  
Kai's sudden outburst didn't startle the girl, and, fortunately, didn't wake up the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Come now, Kai. No need to shout. After all, you wouldn't want to wake up your little friends, now would you? Especially that feisty one, Tyson. He wouldn't be nice to deal with at night. This may surprise you, but I'm here to stay."  
  
"Nani*?!"  
  
"You heard me. I'm staying here, weather you think I'm your sister or not."  
  
Kai stared at the girl, wondering why she would want to stay here. After carefully looking at her, Kai noticed something about the girl, and he smirked and his foolishness. The girl noticed this and smiled.  
  
"So, Inow/I you figure out what's going on? Oh, come on, Kai. You've just gotten more pathetic!"  
  
Kai managed a small smile as the girl walked forward.  
  
"Yea, well, I guess I haven't changed over time. Is that a problem for you, Minari?"  
  
Minari laughed quietly, standing face to face with Kai. "Oh you." She took a step forward and hugged her brother affectionately. Kai, obviously, did not like this.  
  
"Hey! I'm still not used to all the sibling crap."  
  
"Minari released herself from Kai and grinned. "Niisan*! Don't act like that! I'm your sister, remember? And you're my older brother, so act like one? Damn, you've changed a lot."  
  
Kai let out an exhausted sigh. He knew he was an older brother, and he knew that what Minari said about him being changed was true. But he just couldn't act like one. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't.  
  
"IOh well. I guess its time to work on how to act. Damn this is gonna be hard./I"  
  
Minari grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him into the dojo. She took a look around, the smiled.  
  
"Nice place. And I take it that these are the Bladebreakers?" She pointed down at the sleeping team. Kai nodded in response.  
  
"Yea.They're the Bladebreakers."  
  
Minari turned around and frowned. "Hey! C'mon, Kai! You not Ithat/I cold! Besides, you're gonna have to introduce me to them, so lighten up, niisan!"  
  
Kai managed an answer under his breath. He walked past Minari to his futon.* "I'm going to sleep. If you're staying, there's an extra futon in the closet," he nodded his head towards the closet door. Minari quietly laughed.  
  
"Never knew you the hospitality type of guy. Well, anyway, I don't need a futon. I sleep outside."  
  
"Eh? When did you learn to live like the wild?"  
  
Minari faked a frown and pouted. "I do Inot/I live like the wild! I just didn't have a place to stay in the past, so I slept outside."  
  
Kai lied down and put his covers over himself. "Whatever." he mumbled has he went to sleep. Minari smiled at her older brother, turned, and walked outside. She stopped as her feet touched the dirt ground. She lowered her head. Her hand trailed to her pocket and she took out her blade. Minari firmly closed her eyes at the sight of Infernoki.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kai."  
  
*******************  
  
That was nice, right? Good. I know it's short, but who cares?! I don't! Well, below is the translation for the japanese words I put in the story. They're marked with a *, okay? I just called it 'Hidden Vocabulary'. It's not really hidden, but I like the name. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. I really don't have time to do anything anymore! I even have to freakin sneak online! x_X Me got mean parents.Well, anywayz, hope u ppl liked me first chapter! And please review!!  
  
Mew-chi  
  
bHidden Vocabulary!/b  
  
mitsuki -- full moon nani -- what? niisan -- brother (I'm not sure about this, but I just picked it up on another ficcy, so don't blame me.) futon -- something these sleep on in Japan. It's a kind of thin mattress. 


End file.
